Finn vs. Shinji Kido
The Round of 32 intensifies as Finn of Storm Hawks (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Shinji Kido of Kamen Rider Ryuki (nominated by ShadowKaras)! Who will win Round Two? The Sharpshooter or Chinese Dragon Knight? Introduction Finn was outside peaking out of the corner as he saw a beach. As much as he would like to relax, swim and get a tan, this was no joke. As he soon peaked he saw something. He saw a man masked in a red outfit kneeling towards a blond man with a red sword. Finn: What is going on around here? Finn then grabbed an energy arrow and shot it. Had Shinji Kido not moved his head at the last second, it would of killed him. Finn: Oh no... GET READY FIGHTERS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Lava Shelter) 60 Finn rolls to the side and fires arrows at Shinji repeatedly, who destroys them all with swings from his sword. Changing tactics, Finn fires a red arrow up into the sky with his crossbow, then shoots it with an arrow, raining shrapnel upon the knight. Shinji destroys all the shrapnel in a split second and charges at Finn with her sword; the sharpshooter barely pulls his shield out in time and Shinji is stopped dead in his tracks. 51 Shinji bashes with the shield, forcing Finn back, and attacks with his sword. Finn fends off the strikes with his crossbow, and twirls his knife in his hand. Shinji counters and the two spinning blades shred the ground between them. Seeking an advantage, Shinji shoots into the air, but Finn whips out his yellow arrow and shoots a blast of lightning at Shinji, grounding him. Finn: Not So Fast! 42 Finn swaps out his bow for his combat knife, and Shinji swaps his sword for an Icy spear. He swings at the sharpshooter, who blocks every strike and destroys the trailing ice. 38 Shinji then strikes the ground between them, creating a barrier of ice, but Finn destroys it with an acid arrow and stabs Shinji with his combat knife; he recoils, but merely snaps it off and tosses it aside. Finn: You’re pretty tough. 31 Finn leaps forward with his crossbow and shots at Shinji; while they duel, he drops something on the ground. Eventually, he backflips over the knight. Finn: All right! Finn saw his skimmer, and the sharpshooter blasts Shinji Kido from both sides with a barrage of bullets. Shinji activates shield to protect him from the attacks, but as the assault continues, it begin to wear down. Shinji summons his dragon and shoots into the air at the last second before the shield break, and fires a blast at Finn... who dodges. Shinji: How’d he do that? 15 Shinji glides down and impales Finn in the shoulders with the dragon sword; he then glides up, carrying Finn with him. The dragon does a loop in the air and slams him into the ground. Quickly backing away, Shinji brings out a small firearm and fires at the Stormhawk, destroying the ground where he lies; to Shinji’s astonishment, Finn leaps out of the flames, bayonet crossbow equipped, and charges Shinji. In a split second, a doppelganger appears, and the two punch Shinji into the sky. 6 Shinji swoops down from the sky, upperdashs, breaking the sound barrier as he flies at Finn. The Sharpshooter merely smirks and brings out an explosive arrow, and then shoots it. A dimensional sphere appears around Shinji and with an explosion, destroys the dragon. The knight cries out in pain and falls to the ground right in front of Finn. Right before he lands, Finn freezes Shinji in place right in front of him. He then holds his crossbow up to Shinji’s gut. 1 Finn: Game over. Finn fires his crossbow. K.O. The arrow hits the Chinese knight and pins him onto a palm tree. Finn then puts his energy crossbow away as he heads towards his Skinner. Suddenly a load noise got his attention as it shocked the sharpshooter. Result ???: What an interesting battle. Hmmmm. I thought Shinji would of given Finn more of a headache. Although Finn's reaction is priceless. HAHAHAHAHA! This melee's winner is Finn. (Cues Storm Hawks - Ending Theme) Winning Combatant: Finn: 8 Shinji Kido: 2 Finn Advances to the Sweet 16!!!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's